


На все свое время

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы стать асом баскетбольной команды, Кисе требуется месяц. Стать с Аомине друзьями — час. Чтобы признать, что он принял правильное решение и все идет так, как должно быть, — четыре секунды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На все свое время

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Aurumtrio

Чтобы стать самым популярным парнем в старшей школе, Кисе требуется неделя.

Слухи о новичке с резюме сказочного принца — высокий, красивый, спортсмен, модель — разносятся по школе за один день, а через два дня девчонки не дают ему прохода. Кисе к этому давно привык, он улыбается, подписывает журналы, таскает домой пакеты с шоколадом и ходит на встречи с влюбленными девочками, чтобы вежливо отказывать почти всем.

Чтобы стать асом баскетбольной команды, ему требуется месяц.

Никто не спорит, что он играет лучше всех. Но асом его называют только после первого удачного матча. Чтобы не зазнавался, говорит капитан. Кисе учится быть членом команды, а не гением.

Чтобы победить Аомине, ему остается год.

Этот срок остается самой постоянной величиной в жизни Кисе. Сколько бы времени не прошло, их всегда разделяет год. Только начав играть в баскетбол, Кисе поставил себе целью через год обыграть Аомине. С тех пор они оба изменились, Кисе из новичка превратился в аса, но ему по-прежнему нужен год, чтобы победить Аомине.

Стать с Аомине друзьями — час.

Они почти случайно встречаются на уличной баскетбольной площадке. Почти — потому что Куроко проговорился, что они с Аомине иногда играют в баскетбол. Кисе злился и глупо, по-детски ревновал целый день — сам так и не понял, кого к кому. Скорее просто завидовал, что его они ни разу не позвали, а об их встречах Куроко обмолвился случайно во время телефонного разговора. Кисе сам позвонил ему спросить, как дела.

Аомине недовольно хмурится, но не отказывается сыграть. Через час Кисе едва может дышать, мокрая от пота футболка противно липнет к телу, и ему так хорошо, что он расхохотался бы, если бы мог глотнуть достаточно воздуха. Аомине улыбается уголком рта и говорит, что Мурасакибарой его не напугать, но у Кисе почти получилось. И это лучшая похвала за последние полгода.

Они играют почти каждую неделю на площадке неподалеку от общежития Аомине, иногда Кисе заходит к нему переодеться, отдохнуть и перехватить какой-нибудь еды. Аомине ворчит, но не прогоняет.

Они обмениваются смсками, договариваются о новых играх, Аомине жалуется на Вакамацу, а Кисе рассказывает о выходе нового журнала с его фото на обложке. Аомине, конечно, отвечает: «Нахрен мне это знать, Сацуки напиши». Кисе все равно приносит журнал на следующую игру, и Аомине не забывает забрать его, когда они расходятся.

Может, кому-то это не покажется дружбой. Но Кисе есть, с чем сравнивать, и он знает, что Аомине мало кого подпускает так близко.

Чтобы соблазнить Аомине, ему требуется полчаса.

Съемки затягиваются, партнерша — капризная девчонка с двумя обложками в портфолио, из-за которых считает себя настоящим айдолом — требует перекрасить ей ногти, уволить визажиста, поменять камеру и не мешать ей входить в образ. Кисе набирает сообщение, чтобы Аомине его не ждал, и перебирает в памяти команды, с которыми Кайджо будет играть на Интерхае, игроков основных составов, затем — вторых. Это помогает сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие.

После окончания фотосесии он проверяет телефон — Аомине пишет, чтобы Кисе не валял дурака и тащился на площадку. Кисе вымотан, голова гудит от усталости и болтовни дурочки партнерши, но он все равно набирает «Скоро буду» и садится в метро.

Аомине не здоровается — Кисе уже и не помнит, когда последний раз слышал от него банальное «Привет!», — он кидает ему мяч и выжидательно смотрит. Кисе усмехается — когда Аомине хочет играть, отказывать ему нельзя.

Игра останавливается после четвертого промаха Кисе. Аомине выхватывает у него мяч и спрашивает:

— Да что с тобой? Ты едва ноги волочишь.

— Прости, Аоминеччи. — Кисе упирается ладонями в колени и вымучивает улыбку. Ему обидно — он хочет играть, но слишком устал за пять часов под софитами. — Сложные съемки.

— Так чего, у моделей и правда тяжелая работа?

Кажется, Аомине действительно удивлен. Он забавно выгибает брови, Кисе не выдерживает и смеется.

— Вот станешь звездой баскетбола, Аоминеччи, подпишешь контракт на рекламу джорданов и сам все узнаешь. Зимние съемки в плавках на пляже, гели для волос, которые не смываются по несколько дней, поставь ногу чуть правее, а бедро влево, руку подними.

Кисе пытается это показать, слишком резко разворачивается, и его заносит. Аомине хватает его за плечо и не дает упасть.

— Так, все с тобой ясно, — говорит он, всматриваясь в лицо Кисе. — Пойдем ко мне, отдохнешь и поедешь домой.

Он подталкивает Кисе, и тот покорно идет к общежитию.

Аомине сажает его на кровать, куда-то уходит и через пару минут приносит огромную кружку с чаем. Кисе осторожно отодвигает промокший ярлычок от чайного пакетика и делает маленький глоток — в кружке кипяток, чай еще не заварился. Аомине неловко потирает шею, переминается с ноги на ногу, будто Кисе у него впервые, и наконец говорит:

— Я пойду в душ. Подожди меня… тут.

Кисе кивает, сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не засмеяться — ну куда он сейчас пойдет? Кружка обжигает ладони, ноги будто примагнитились к полу, Кисе так устал, что в ближайшие полчаса просто не сможет подняться. Он пытается устроиться поудобнее, задевает журнальный столик, и неаккуратная стопка журналов рассыпается по полу. Среди обложек с Май-чан он замечает ту самую со своим фото. И еще несколько знакомых журналов — в них тоже есть его фотографии. Уголки страниц измяты, будто их часто просматривают. Кисе собирает журналы с пола, и из них выпадают несколько скомканных салфеток. Он осторожно берет одну двумя пальцами, догадываясь, но не веря, что это значит.

Конечно, это все Май-чан и ее большая и красивая грудь. Май-чан задорно подмигивает с обложки совершенно нового, будто вчера купленного журнала трехмесячной давности. От него все еще пахнет типографской краской, словно Аомине положил его на столик лишь затем, чтобы прикрыть другие журналы. В них у страниц с фотографиями Кисе потрепанные края, где-то даже есть пятна, о происхождении которых Кисе не хочет думать. Но он не может не думать, скомканные салфетки так и лежат на полу, а назойливая мысль мельтешит в сознании как насекомое, бьющееся в стекло фонаря.

Он торопливо складывает журналы на столик и запихивает салфетки ногой под кровать. Он влез не в свое дело, он не должен был этого знать. Если бы Аомине хотел признаться, он сам бы рассказал Кисе, что дрочит на его фотографии.

Кисе прижимает ладони к горящим щекам. Менеджер иногда напоминает ему, что обязательно найдутся люди, которые будут использовать его фотографии для самоудовлетворения, и ничего страшного в этом нет. Кисе легко соглашается, ему льстит мысль о девочках, которые лезут себе в трусики, разглядывая журнал. 

Реальность настолько превосходит ожидания, что Кисе подумывает, не сбежать ли ему, пока Аомине в душе. Тот просил не уходить, будто ожидал чего-то такого.

Кисе снова поправляет журналы. Аомине возвращается, вытирая полотенцем волосы, спрашивает, не сделать ли еще чаю.

Чашка стоит на столике, Кисе и забыл про нее. Он торопливо отпивает остывший чай и наклоняет голову, чтобы не выдать себя румянцем. Аомине ничего не замечает, бродит по комнате, ворчит что-то себе под нос, хватает ноутбук и ставит его на столик.

— Посмотрим что-нибудь? — спрашивает он.

Кисе смотрит на него и думает совсем не о том. Он думает, быстро ли возбуждается Аомине, нравится ли ему гладить свои соски или, может, пощипывать их. Ласкает ли он член через одежду или сразу стягивает штаны вместе с трусами. Держит ли салфетки под рукой или ищет их потом, задевая журнал испачканными спермой пальцами.

— Кисе, ты спишь, что ли?

Кисе вздрагивает. Он слишком увлекся фантазиями — наверное, это все от усталости.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы спали с открытыми глазами. — Аомине усмехается и ищет что-то на ноутбуке. — Ладно, я фильм сам выберу. Только не засыпай, у меня всего одна кровать, и ты на ней не поместишься.

Аомине спокоен, он не смотрит на Кисе, залезает на кровать с ногами и прислоняется к стене. Может, Кисе все же ошибся, и Аомине вовсе не дрочит на него, а журналы с Май-чан выглядят таким новыми, потому что он очень аккуратен с ними. Эта мысль должна успокаивать, но Кисе чувствует разочарование. Снова вскипает глупая ревность, только теперь совсем не детская.

Он придвигается к Аомине и сгибает ногу так, чтобы касаться его бедра коленом. Аомине не отдергивается, даже не отводит взгляда от экрана ноутбука. Кисе раздирает любопытство, хочется проверить догадку, вывести Аомине на чистую воду.

Он потягивается и тоже облокачивается на стену, близко-близко к Аомине, плечом к плечу, еще ближе будет, только если лечь на него. Аомине дышит спокойно и ровно, Кисе почти слышит, как бьется его сердце. На экране хорошенькая школьница роняет бенто, одноклассник наклоняется, чтобы помочь ей, и они сталкиваются лбами. Кажется, Аомине включил какую-то романтическую чушь. Кажется, Кисе ошибался, думая, что хорошо знает его.

Кисе берет чашку с остатками чая, делает резкий глоток и выливает на себя почти все. На белой футболке расплывается холодное бежевое пятно.

— Ой, прости, Аоминеччи, — Кисе смущенно улыбается, он знает, что смущение ему отлично удается, да и горящие по-прежнему щеки добавляют убедительности. — На тебя не попал?

— Да ты сегодня король лузеров, — говорит Аомине, закатывая глаза.

Кисе кивает и медленно стягивает футболку через голову. Он видит, как взгляд Аомине липнет к его голому животу, и прикусывает щеку изнутри — все-таки прав. Кисе вытирается футболкой, мокрая ткань холодит, кожа покрывается мурашками, соски твердеют. Он зябко ежится и садится еще ближе к Аомине — тот теплый, возле него можно погреться. Дыхание Аомине сбивается.

Кисе трется о него плечом, расслабляется и сползает по стене, почти касаясь Аомине головой. Дурацкое, ненужное заигрывание будоражит, это как игра один на один, и он чувствует, что побеждает. Аомине не двигается, делает вид, что ничего не происходит, но смотрит на экран неподвижным взглядом, а правой рукой стискивает джинсы на бедре. Кисе снова касается его коленом, Аомине сжимает пальцы еще сильнее, до побелевших костяшек.

Кисе согревается, от Аомине тянет жаром возбуждения и, наверное, смущения. Кисе никогда не видел смущенного Аомине, но его щеки потемнели — кажется, он покраснел. На лбу блестят бисеринки пота, Аомине хмурится, но не пытается вытереть их. Его руки заняты, одна комкает джинсы, другая — покрывало. Кисе немного смешно, хочется довести Аомине еще сильнее, чем бы это ни закончилось. Ведь нет ничего плохого в том, что Аомине нравится Кисе. Ничего плохого не случится, если он выдаст себя неровным дыханием и стояком. 

Но есть что-то неправильное в том, что Кисе думает, к чему это все приведет. И в том, что он прижимается к Аомине еще плотнее, чтобы видеть, как часто бьется на шее жилка, как натягивается ширинка, слышать, как Аомине пытается дышать ровно. Наверное, он считает в уме. Вдох на раз-два-три-четыре, выдох на раз-два-три-четыре-пять. Кисе и сам зачем-то выравнивает дыхание и понимает, что Аомине зря старается — это не помогает.

Он заигрался. Нельзя проводить такие эксперименты с друзьями, нельзя заигрывать, не думая о последствиях, нельзя представлять, какого размера у Аомине член и поместится ли он в его ладони.

Кисе поднимается с кровати и достает из сумки телефон. Телефон — хороший предлог в любой ситуации, а у него же еще электрички, ему надо успеть домой.

— Ой, уже так поздно, — говорит Кисе, не оборачиваясь. — Прости, Аоминеччи, мне пора.

Аомине вздыхает — Кисе кажется, что с облегчением — и закрывает крышку ноутбука.

— Тебе дать футболку?

Кисе смотрит на свою мятую мокрую футболку. Не стоит соглашаться на предложение, но ехать в этой домой будет слишком противно.

— Да, спасибо.

Кисе наконец оборачивается. Аомине смотрит на него тяжело и понимающе. Сложно сказать, догадался ли он, что Кисе все делал специально, но он точно знает, почем тот решил вдруг уйти.

Чтобы убедить себя в том, что все это просто шутка, Кисе нужно полтора часа.

Через полтора часа он дома запихивает в корзину с грязным бельем залитую чаем футболку. На нем темно-синяя футболка Аомине, чистая, пахнущая стиральным порошком. Но Кисе все равно чувствует запах Аомине, он на его коже и в его волосах, в легких и горле. Они сидели слишком близко.

Кисе смывает запах в душе, но не может вычистить память. Ему немного стыдно и жаль, что он так сбежал. Аомине наверняка обиделся, и больше не будет еженедельных матчей, и он точно больше не позовет Кисе к себе.

Может быть, он даже выкинет журналы.

Кисе выключает воду и запрещает себе думать в сослагательном наклонении. Это просто шутка, скоро все забудется, и они будут играть, как раньше.

Чтобы признать, что самообман не удался, ему нужно двенадцать секунд.

Согласно статистике, столько длится мужской оргазм.

Кисе долго ворочается в постели, даже пытается дышать, считая в уме, хоть и знает уже, что это бессмысленно. Он закрывает глаза и видит застывшее лицо Аомине, блестящий от пота лоб, окаменевшие плечи и натягивающий ширинку стояк. Сослагательное наклонение вновь пробирается в мысли, Кисе думает, что было бы, если бы он положил на ширинку ладонь. Что бы он почувствовал.

Наверняка — жар. Аомине казался раскаленным, когда Кисе прижимался к нему. А если бы запустил руку к нему в трусы — влажную от смазки головку. Гладкую тонкую кожу, пульсацию кровотока в выступающих на стволе венах, плотные поджавшиеся яйца.

Кисе гладит свой член, не в силах сопротивляться выплеснувшемуся наконец возбуждению. Едва касается головки пальцами, не сжимает кулак и не дрочит быстро — так, как хочется. Как будто все пройдет, если не делать по-настоящему, если игнорировать напряжение в паху и вспыхивающие по веками картинки-фантазии.

Аомине, ложащийся в постель с журналом, рассматривающий фотографии Кисе. Аомине, впивающийся зубами в кулак, чтобы не стонать, когда сперма толчками выплескивается ему на живот. Аомние, задыхающийся только от того, что Кисе сидит рядом.

Кисе сжимает член и тут же кончает, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Дышать становится легче, и решение принимается легко.

Нахрен сослагательное наклонение. Только уверенное будущее время.

Чтобы договориться с Аомине о следующей встрече, нужно две минуты.

И два сообщения — от Кисе с предложением вернуть футболку и ответное «Ок». Кисе нервничает и постоянно одергивает себя, когда понимает, что снова сочиняет речь.

Как будто перед первым свиданием. Только Кисе никогда не нервничает перед свиданиями.

На площадке Аомине бросает мяч в корзину. Механически, словно робот, забрасывает трехочковый, подбирает мяч и становится на ту же позицию. Кисе не хочет играть, у него так дрожат пальцы, что он просто не сможет.

Аомине забирает сверток с футболкой и смотрит на Кисе с вызовом. Тому становится весело и спокойно — Аомине тоже не знает, что сказать и как поступать дальше. И еще он не знает, что Кисе все решил за двоих.

— Ты мне нравишься, Аоминеччи, — говорит он и целую минуту наслаждается вытянувшейся физиономией Аомине.

— В каком смысле? — наконец спрашивает тот. Не верит.

Кисе подходит вплотную и целует его. Быстро, не настойчиво, просто чтобы объяснить как можно более доходчиво.

— Я мог бы подарить тебе еще журналов, но ведь я лучше картинок, — шепчет он.

Аомине густо краснеет, хмурится, он явно борется с желанием наорать на Кисе и послать его куда подальше.

— Так ты специально это делал? — спрашивает он.

— Что именно?

— Это! — Аомине пытается показать руками, потому что сказать, конечно, выше его сил, задирает футболку Кисе и замирает, приклеившись пальцами к его боку.

Кисе прижимает его руку плотнее и кладет ладонь ему на шею.

— Я хотел соблазнить тебя, — признается он. — А ты соблазнил меня.

Аомине вздыхает и прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

— Я тут подумал... Ты поместишься на моей кровати.

Кисе действительно помещается, и остается еще много места, потому что он лежит на Аомине. От поцелуев кружится голова, от запаха Аомине и его шепота Кисе проваливается в зыбкую муть, где нет гравитации и устойчивых поверхностей. Только руки и губы Аомине, гладкая смуглая кожа, царапающие спину пальцы и бешеное, сводящее с ума желание.

Аомине сдергивает с него футболку, лижет соски, трет их пальцами. Он набрасывается на него с жадностью путника в пустыне, добравшегося до колодца. Кисе разрывает от противоречий, ему хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось, но ему очень нужно кончить или хотя бы снять штаны, потому что сменных у него нет.

Он выворачивается из рук Аомине, раздевает его и смотрит на темный член с бордовой головкой. Воплощенная фантазия стадии отрицания, но теперь ему можно все — и думать, и трогать. Кисе трогает головку и задыхается, когда по ней стекает капля смазки. Он лижет живот Аомине, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы, прикусывает соски, его ведет от того, как Аомине реагирует, от его тихих стонов и путающихся в волосах пальцев.

Аомине помогает ему стянуть брюки, Кисе ложится на него и замирает, вжимаясь в него членом. Он двигает бедрами на пробу, головки соприкасаются, Аомине вскрикивает и сжимает ладонями его задницу. Кисе трется об него, но этого мало, ему недостаточно жара и прикосновений, мало коротких сорванных поцелуев. И Аомине тоже, кажется, мало этого всего.

Он переворачивается, наваливается на Кисе и обхватывает его член. Пальцы Аомине раскаленные и очень, слишком осторожные.

— Сильнее, — просит Кисе, — давай же.

Аомине утыкается ему в шею, длинно выдыхает — раз-два-три-четыре, считает Кисе и дышит в унисон, подстраивается под него, — сжимает пальцы и с силой проводит по члену. Все еще слишком медленно, Кисе заволакивает тяжелой, томной волной, он раскачивается в такт движениям руки. Гладит Аомине по спине, проводит по груди, сжимает соски и ловит тихий стон. Аомине приподнимается на локте, целует Кисе, вылизывает его рот, кусает губы и не дает оторваться, глотнуть воздуха.

Член Аомине тяжело ложится в ладонь, Кисе гладит головку большим пальцем, он тоже слишком осторожен, но ему хочется прочувствовать все, ощутить близость, узнать Аомине. Под пальцами пульсирует вена, Кисе слышит биение чужого сердца, или это его собственное — в ушах шумит, он больше не может сказать, что он слышит, а что чувствует.

Дыхание Аомине щекочет шею, его кожа липнет к коже Кисе, они сливаются, синхронизируются в ритме. Рука сама движется все быстрее, Кисе толкается в ладонь Аомине и сжимает его член, чувствуя приближение чужого оргазма. Кожа на головке натягивается, смазка растекается под пальцами, рука скользит по члену. Аомине лижет шею Кисе, и его выгибает, вдавливает в грудь Аомине, плещет по коже жидким огнем. Кисе дрочит Аомине, задыхаясь, выкручиваясь в оргазме, и его накрывает еще одной волной, когда тот кончает, выгнув спину.

Жадный вдох расправляет легкие, Кисе и не заметил, когда перестал дышать. Аомине тяжелый, горячий, он улыбается и шарит под матрасом. Оказывается, салфетки он прячет там.

Аомине падает рядом, вжимая Кисе боком в стену. Стена холодная, и Кисе подвигается ближе к нему, забрасывает на бедро ногу. Говорить почему-то неловко, а вот обниматься — в самый раз.

— Почему ты сбежал в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Аомине.

Кажется, у него прошел шок, раз он наконец заговорил.

— Я испугался, что делаю что-то неправильное, — признается Кисе. — Я просто хотел подразнить тебя, а ты... Так сильно среагировал.

— Придурок, — ворчит Аомине, просовывает руку ему под шею и притягивает к себе на плечо. — Я после каждой нашей игры дрочил до мозолей. А тогда я уже готов был тебя завалить, так что ты, наверное, правильно сделал.

— Да лучше бы я остался. — Кисе гладит его по груди и думает, что он действительно придурок. — С тобой дрочить лучше, чем одному.

Аомине подтягивает его повыше, проводит большим пальцем по скуле, губам, разглядывает так внимательно, словно хочет увидеть на его лице ответ на какой-то незаданный вопрос. А потом все же спрашивает:

— Ты сейчас опять дразнишь меня?

Кисе не может ответить, у него перехватывает горло при мысли, что Аомине ему не верит. Он просто целует, долго, до тех пор, пока Аомине не расслабляется.

Дразнить его опасно, это затягивает, и все вдруг становится серьезным без возможности отмотать назад и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Чтобы признать, что он принял правильное решение и все идет так, как должно быть, Кисе требуется четыре секунды.

Столько времени нужно, чтобы услышать «Я люблю тебя» и ответить «Я тоже».


End file.
